He is a She
by Wildest Impossible Dreams
Summary: It turns out there's a lot more to Toothless than the riders of Berk originally thought... like the fact that he was born a human or the fact that he is a she and she has had a crush on Hiccup for the past 4 years. See how things play out as Hiccup finds out the many secrets of his best friend. Warning: HiccupxHuman!Fem!Toothless I don't own the CoverArt. Credit goes to the artist.
1. The Larsson Tragedy

**Remember me? It's the Hyperistic Country Loner and I am back for now. I'm not sure how long this account will last, but hopefully it will last for a while because I love every single one of you guys. You are the reasons I continue to write 24/7 with Tabbypie101. Most of the things we've written over the Summer will sadly never be published… I hope you understand. I wish more than anything that it was open for you guys, but… things have happened in my life that I don't particularly wanna talk about, but know that I'm back and I've missed you guys. This was co-written by me and Tabbypie101. We do NOT own HTTYD.**

Tabitha Larsson was a pretty little ebony haired girl, always happy and gleeful, caring deeply about anyone and everyone. She lived with her father(Regan Larsson), her mom (Eydis Larsson), her Aunt (Tove Sunden), her 12 year old cousins (Eira Sunden and Erwin Sunden), her 18 year old sister (Hertha Larsson), her 14 year old brother (Isaac Larsson), her 10 year old sister (Oydis Larsson), her 4 year old sister (Brenna Larsson), and her 2 year old brother (Colton Larsson). On the 18th of August, Regan, Erwin, Isaac, and little Colton are all out hunting for the family while Tove, Eira, Hertha, and Brenna are all out trying to find fruit to eat. Tabitha and her mom were trying to heal sick Oydis, who was Tabitha's closest sibling, back at their camp. Oydis was always sick. She was born with awful immune and repertory systems, meaning she caught every flu and sickness imaginable. Tabitha was the only one who wanted to always stay by her side when she was sick, ensuring that the 10 year old and the 8 year old were more best friends than sisters and that was the way they liked it. This time Oydis had cholera and despite not wanting to admit it to either of the sisters, Eydis knew deep down in her heart that it was going to kill her this time. All of a sudden, Oydis fell into a fit of coughs. Tabitha held her sister's hand, trying to confront her.

The thin haired brunette girl looked into little sister's pretty green eyes with her own and stroked her wavy black hair," I'll be okay, Tabitha. I promise. For you, I'm gonna be alr-." She was cut-off as a burly man in a skinned deer robe flew down into their camp on a grey beast neither of the sisters had ever seen. Oydis pulled Tabitha in close, to protect her as said girl gasped in fear and hid in her sister's arms.

Eydis ran over to the man," What do you want from us?!"

The man looked her up and down as get the best view of the mother "I want you to be my queen."

"I'M A MARRIED WOMAN! I HAVE KIDS!" She yelled, hitting him.

"Not my problem." He said, grabbing her.

Tabitha and Oydis through rocks at him in a quick desperation to save their mom, but almost as soon as they started, they wished they had stopped. The man looked over at the two girls, walking towards them.

Oydis clutched onto Tabitha as tight as she could and Tabitha held on tight to Oydis as the man came closer.

He grabbed Oydis and Tabitha tried to grab her back, but she slipped out of her tiny pale hands "Oydis!"

The sick little girl coughed in the man's face, her eyes widening. He threw Oydis to the ground, lifting his staff and stabbed her with it. She died instantly.

Tabitha's eyes widen "Oydis! No!"

The man turned his attention to Tabitha. Her eye's widen as she tried to back away, but it was no use. He pulled out a vial, throwing it at her. It the exploded on her as she started coughing, falling to the floor, unconscious.

Eydis' eyes widened," No... no... BRING MY DAUGHTERS BACK, YOU MONSTER!" She yelled, kicking and hitting him.

The man ignored her screams as he flew away with her. All that was left in the camp was a little black dragon with gorgeous green eyes.

-10 YEARS LATER-

Toothless tossed and turned in her sleep before jolting awake. She had just had the same nightmare about what happened that'd she'd been having for the past 10 years.

Hiccup sat up straight in his bed," You okay?"

Toothless just looked at him and shook her head, not being able to form any real words.

He climbed off his bed, put on his fake leg, and hobbled over to Toothless," What's wrong?"

She looked at him and made a small whimpering noise. He just gave her a sad look, wishing more than anything that he could understand him. She cuddled her into his chest, showing that she understood and accepted his unspoken apology. Hiccup petted Toothless' head. She smiled, wrapping her wing around him and pulled him down to laid with her. He shrugged and wrapped an arm around her. She smiled in her sleep.

**Review please, my lovelies. I can't even express how much I've missed all of you.**


	2. HE IS A SHE?

**This was co-written by me and my gurl, Tabbypie101. We do NOT own HTTYD.**

-THE NEXT MORNING-

Hiccup woke up, rubbing his eyes before they widened. He got up and grabbed a candle, holding it out like a sword as it dripped all over the rotten away wooden floorboards," WHO THE HECK ARE YOU AND WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY HOUSE?!"

Toothless woke up and around to see who he was talking to.

"I'M TALKING TO YOU!"

She gave him a confused look. "What are you talking about?"

Her eyes widened when she realized that words came out instead of the unusual little roars she gave off. She looked down and saw she was now human again, letting off a very high pitched, ear shattering screamed.

Hiccup just gave her a weird look," Why are you... never mind, that doesn't matter. I wanna know who you are and what you're doing in my house... NOW!"

"I... I... Um... Hiccup... It's me... I'm Toothless..." She muttered, fearing what would happen if he didn't believe her.

He gave her a skeptical look," Then prove it before I get the guards."

Her eyes widened "No, wait... before you were with Astrid you use to have dreams about her every night..."

"So what?!"

"So you told me that! How would I just have known that!?"

"Almost everyone subconsciously knew it."

"Well does everyone know that when your alone you sometimes dance around in nothing, but your underwear...?"

"Oh... god..."

She smirked "Believe me now?"

"Now prove I'm not dreaming."

"Okay." She said, doing the first thing she thought of and hit him.

"OW TOOTHLESS!" He yelled, falling over.

"It's Tabitha Larsson."

He glared at her," Well, it's nice to meet you, Tabitha. I'm... *gasp* Your leg!" he exclaimed, suddenly realizing how twisted and crooked it looked, the paper no longer served any purpose and just hung on her boot.

She looked down to see what he was talking about and noticed her leg, wincing in pain. He caught her as she fell.

"Thanks." She said.

He walked her over to a chair and sat her down as she looked up at Hiccup and smiled.

"You okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine."

He helped put on one of the spare legs that his dad made him and pulled her dress leg back down as Astrid walked in...

**Review please, my lovelies. **


	3. I Smell Jealousy

**This was co-written by me and Tabs. We still don't own HTTYD. **

Astrid gasped "Hiccup! What's going on in here!? Who is that girl!?"

He sighed," It's... um... It's Toothless."

Astrid rolled her eyes, "Really Hiccup!? You expect me to believe _that_!?"

"It's Toothless, Astrid. I swear. I wouldn't kiss her! You know that!"

"Oh yeah if that's really Toothless them why is he suddenly a human girl!?"

"Apparently he was always a she... nobody took the time to make sure. And... I don't really know... we just woke up on the floor and I was wrapped up in her arms instead a big scaly dragon's."

Astrid narrowed her eyes "Fine, I believe you, but if I find out your lying, the wedding is off!"

"I can promise that to you, Astrid. Tabitha is Toothless and as long as that stands true, I can promise you that I will NEVER EVER EVER EVER EVER... EVER kiss or be more than friends with her. I promise."

"Okay, Hiccup. I believe you."

He kissed her," Now go kick some butt at today's games for me."

She smirked, mischievously "Oh, I will."

He went back inside to find Tabitha, crossing her eyes and glaring at the wall," What?"

"Nothing." She said.

"Why do you hate her so much?"

"Who ever said I hated her?"

"You've tried to drown her the first time you ever met her, we can tell you don't trust her and as soon as she got here you started glaring at the wall."

"I just don't trust her, okay?"

"It's more than that. You straight out hate her."

"I don't trust her. She'll probably just break your heart."

"She wouldn't do that! She loves me!"

"How do you know that!?"

"You don't get engaged to someone you don't love!"

"She could just be using you!"

"WHY WOULD SHE DO THAT?!"

"I DON'T KNOW! BUT I FIND A LITTLE SUSPICOUS THAT SHE'S SUDDENLY INTO THE WEAK LITTLE BLACKSMITH BOY AFTER MAKING FUN OF HIM FOR YEARS!"

He growled, pushing her chair over and she screamed as she fell to the floor. He stormed away, leaving her there as she tried to stand back up, but she fell right back down and changed back.

She stood up on all fours 'Why is this happening?' She thought, wondering why she kept changing.

Kivu stepped out of the shadows," Because you're in love, pathetic child."

**Please Review. **


End file.
